lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Enchiladas
Enchiladas is a rap song written by ShadeTheNarwhal. It has the same instrumental as Bitch Lasagna, as it is a parody of it. It also acts as a diss track towards the notorious Crocodilian. Lyrics I don't like you, Crocodilian Nothing personal, kid But I must go all out Just this once Pixel or Ghost, whichever will it be? Sit the fuck down, Croc Cuz I'm here to spill the real beans You tryna hurt us just to fuel your need for fun But as usual, you lose It's so obvious you're done When we're through with you We're gonna have completely fucking won 'Cause we only just begun Just like Friends (claps) I clap you, bye, gone! So come on, Croc If you are hungry for some drama Here, let me serve you enchiladas Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as smart as some enchiladas Enchiladas Enchiladas Look at Croc, he's bout as strong as a banana Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as cool as a rusty enchilada Enchiladas Enchiladas Crocodilian just wet his pyjamas So who the hell are these socks, and why you wanna send em? (yuck) You're tryna fight a wiki yet we lads gonna defend em (ooh) You got hacker skills according to your words of wisdom but We got admin powers to prove that you just fakin' (oops) Huh? Wet Jet? What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your roasts sound like they came from a disabled kid's community Pixel? Trojan? GT? Wait a second You lied about the mole being real so we are gonna end it with some Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as smart as some enchiladas Enchiladas Enchiladas Look at Croc, he's bout as strong as a banana Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as cool as a rusty enchilada Enchiladas Enchiladas Crocodilian just wet his pyjamas You say that you're powerful and have our IP addresses But we double-checked it and found out you finna mess with us REPORTED! Trivia *This song was created on the 1st of March, 2019. It was announced and released on the same day, in #general-shade on the LMMCU official Discord server. Meaning of Lyrics I don't like you, Crocodilian (Shade obviously has a hatred of Croc.) Nothing personal, kid But I must go all out Just this once Pixel or Ghost, whichever will it be? (Croc attempted to become a Moderator by framing Ghost as a sock account of Pixel.) Sit the fuck down, Croc Cuz I'm here to spill the real beans (Instead of tea, like in the original song, Shade uses beans. This references the phrase "spill the beans" as well as Shade's frequent usage of the phrase "cool beans".) You tryna hurt us just to fuel your need for fun (Croc seems to gain fun from hurting other people, as seen numerous times.) But as usual, you lose (Croc always inevitably loses.) It's so obvious you're done When we're through with you We're gonna have completely fucking won 'Cause we only just begun Just like Friends (claps) I clap you, bye, gone! (A not-so-subtle reference to the clapping in I'll Be There For You, the intro song for Friends.) So come on, Croc If you are hungry for some drama (Croc, as stated before, likes it when people are hurt. He thrives in drama.) Here, let me serve you enchiladas (Enchiladas replace lasagna in this parody, to ''differentiate'' the two.) Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as smart as some enchiladas Enchiladas Enchiladas Look at Croc, he's bout as strong as a banana Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as cool as a rusty enchilada Enchiladas Enchiladas Crocodilian just wet his pyjamas So who the hell are these socks, and why you wanna send em? (yuck) (Croc sent in numerous sockpuppet accounts to the LMMCU server to scare the staff.) You're tryna fight a wiki yet we lads gonna defend em (ooh) (This refers to the staff, which Shade was a part of, who did a good job at defending the wiki from Croc.) You got hacker skills according to your words of wisdom but (Croc attempted to trick us into believing that he was a hacker.) We got admin powers to prove that you just fakin' (oops) Huh? Wet Jet? What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? (One of Croc's sockpuppet accounts had the name "wetjet" or something similar to that, a parody of Searingjet.) Your roasts sound like they came from a disabled kid's community (Croc is known for having extremely lacklustre roasts). Pixel? Trojan? GT? Wait a second (PixelFox666, FutureTrojan and RealGameTime were all suspects of assisting Croc, though this later turned out to be false as Croc was just getting under the staff's skin.) You lied about the mole being real so we are gonna end it with some (Croc made us believe that there was a mole in the staff team, though this turned out to be false.) Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as smart as some enchiladas Enchiladas Enchiladas Look at Croc, he's bout as strong as a banana Enchiladas Enchiladas Croc is bout as cool as a rusty enchilada Enchiladas Enchiladas Crocodilian just wet his pyjamas You say that you're powerful and have our IP addresses (Croc's first threat was that he said he had stolen a good majority of the staff's IP addresses.) But we double-checked it and found out you finna mess with us (Pixel checked his IP address and discovered that Croc had lied, as his IP address was different from what Croc said.) REPORTED! (Shade, during his short time as owner of the LMMCU server, sent a report to the Discord Trust & Safety Team regarding Croc. They have since started investigating him.) Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Parodies